1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a protective device for offset rotary printing machines, in particular for printing units of sheet-fed rotary printing machines, with a sheet-like protective covering of the danger areas. The protective device is preferably positioned so that it can be removed for adjustment and maintenance work. It is also preferably protected by electrical fuse circuits.
2. Background Information
In a known design of this type (DE-OS 31 15 475), protective coverings are provided in the area of the printing unit cylinder in order to prevent the operator from unintentionally gaining access to danger areas, such as to the intake gap of the printing unit cylinder. Protective coverings of this type are generally required in large numbers for a modern multicolor printing machine. As a result, operational expenditure increases, the accessibility of the machine often suffers and the appearance of the machine is generally not improved. When taking into account the fact that modern printing machines continue to display greater degrees of automation, especially in the realm of printing units, the ratio between the expenditure on protective devices and their benefit in practical use becomes less and less favorable.